La de la mala suerte
by yuyiz93
Summary: -¿no te cansas de ser solo su diversión?-cuestionaron sus amigas. "Si tan solo ellas pudieran entender, que la verdad no me importa si solo es por diversión o no..."


**hellou!~, yo de nuevo trayendo un one-shot que se me ocurrió cuando estaba preparando la comida de medio día, tenia el canal de música llamado Ritmoson y salio una canción de Jesse & Joy, grupo mexicano conformado por dos hermanos y así, supongo que muchos si han de saber de ellos, en fin la canción como dice el titulo se llama "La de la mala suerte", mientras tarareaba la canción y cortaba zanahorias y calabazas mi loca y retorcida mente empezó a trabajar por si sola, y bueno pues aquí el resultado~**

y bueno este pequeño one-shot trata de Chrome&Mukuro~

Ni la serie, ni manga y mucho menos los personajes de katekyo hitman reborn!, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira amano, yo solo me divierto torturando personajes :D (?)

oh y por cierto, toda la historia es narrada por Chrome :B

* * *

****

La de la mala suerte.

_Estoy en mi habitación como de costumbre, observando por la ventana como el cielo es envuelto por la oscura noche tiñéndolo de estrellas, escasas nubes e indicios de neblina…_

_Neblina, esa palabra me hacía volver al mundo real, me hace recordar que estoy relacionada con el mundo mafioso, o mas bien como lo llaman los italianos, "familia", soy una de los guardianes de la decima generación de Vongola, liderada por el jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi…bueno se podría decir que comparto el puesto con otra persona._

_Esa persona en algún momento, cuando mi vida estaba entre la muerte, el apareció como si de un ángel se tratara, que obviamente las personas que se enfrentaban contra él sabían de ante mano que no tenía ni una pizca de "ángel", solo en apariencia._

_Aunque con todo pronóstico, él siempre fue muy diferente conmigo siempre me sonreía en todo momento y sus palabras dirigidas a mí siempre me hacían tener seguridad sobre mi misma, hubo una época en la que viajamos al futuro, y la verdad era un futuro horrible…tuvimos que juntarnos todos los guardianes para poder pelear contra Byakuran, en un principio pensamos en que no podíamos hacer nada, pero cuando nos infiltramos en la base que era comandada por Irie, nos topamos con la gran sorpresa de que era un entrenamiento que fue aplicado por el jefe de veinticinco años._

_En ese lapso las personas…bueno en especial las muchachas, ellas se acercaron ami, pero yo por mi timidez daba a entender otra cosa, pero vi el esfuerzo que hacían por entablar platica conmigo y lo valore acercándome a ellas yo también._

_Luego fue lo de la batalla de elección donde fueron escogidos el jefe, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san y de refuerzos Spanner y como blanco Irie, al final del juego ese llego Uni, la arcobaleno del pacificador del Cielo, a ultimo momento apareció el, Mukuro-sama…pero así como apareció se esfumo, debido a que aun estaba preso._

_Al final de la batalla los de más miembros de Kokuyo, con la ayuda de Fran pudieron entrar a la prisión para liberar a Mukuro-sama, como mencione, entraron con facilidad gracias a la ayuda de Fran logrando engañar a los guardias._

_Después de eso yo me encontraba corriendo por el bosque en busca de los de mas guardianes, y entonces apareció ella una chica un poco mas alta que yo de cabello algo rosado su nombre es M.M, me pregunto que si yo era Chrome Dokuro, no pude responder bien…solo palabras inexistentes a lo que ella solo dedujo con aceptar de que era la persona la que buscaba, me entrego algo que debía entregarle a Mukuro-sama, después de eso me dijo sarta de cosas como "Mukuro-chan, ¡él es mio, y prefiere mil veces más pasar el tiempo conmigo que contigo, así que aléjate de el!", que obviamente ignore por completo después me abofeteo para que me apresurara a buscar a Mukuro-sama._

_Ignorando las cosas que M.M me dijo hace un momento yo me encontraba corriendo buscándolo, sentía mis esperanzas caer por los suelos hasta que lo encontré…o se podría decir que el me encontró a mi…en ese momento me sentí tan aliviada…saber que se encontraba bien me hizo tan feliz que llegue al extremo de desmayarme ¿Qué tonta no?._

_Después de esa batalla en el futuro todos volvimos al pasado, todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que llego la batalla con los Shimon, fui secuestrada por el tal Julie, que resulto ser Daemon Spade, él se apodero del cuerpo de Mukuro-sama, por mi culpa por dejarme manipular fácilmente de nuevo por el, aunque al final todo resulto bien con Enma y el jefe aliando fuerzas._

_Al final de todo vinieron las batallas de los representantes y él ya era libre de la prisión, un día volví a Kokuyo encontrando una nota que solo decía "Lárgate", mi mundo se vino a los suelos, ¿Por qué me echaba?, ¿ya no era mas de utilidad para el?...en ese momento ya no quería seguir viviendo, pero bueno no hice mas que marcharme del lugar como pude._

_Días después me encontraba en la secundaria Nami, el jefe y los de mas se sorprendieron al verme ahí, Kyoko se acercó a mi alegre de que estuviera con ellos, pero yo no hice mas que llorar, recordé el por que había ido a parar a la secundaria Nami, a la hora del almuerzo Reborn-san nos mando citar a la azotea de la escuela y ahí pude hablar con mas facilidad con los de mas, después de eso el guardián del sol sugirió que podía quedarme en casa de él y su hermana Kyoko puesto que ella estaría feliz de que estuviera con ella._

_Dio inicio la batalla de los representantes y Reborn-san hablo conmigo debido a que empecé a enfermar debido a que rechazaba las ilusiones que Mukuro-sama me daba para mis órganos inexistentes, fui a parar al hospital, Reborn-san permaneció conmigo y platico conmigo muy buen rato…su platica me hizo sentir como cuando me comunicaba con el en su mundo de ilusiones, después de eso Reborn-san me cuestiono diciéndome que si quería ser de utilidad de nuevo para ayudar a todos mis amigos y claro esta que a Mukuro-sama mostrarle que soy fuerte, no quiero decepcionarlo mas._

_Por mi mente pasaron mil cosas, ¿decepcionarlo?, ¿era solo eso?...no lo creía…así que no supe como ni de donde saque fuerzas…mis órganos fueron apareciendo de nuevo por las ilusiones que iba creando, no estaban listos al cien porciento, pero era suficiente para poder mantenerme en pie, al costado de la cama visualice un reloj, dejándome en claro que Reborn-san quería que asistiera en su equipo, tenia que llegar a donde estuvieran…y quería ayudarlo a él, a Mukuro-sama…¡me gusta!, así llegue a donde se encontraban y observe que tenían dificultades con el equipo de bermuda, Mukuro-sama estaba peleando, tenia alianza con el equipo de Reborn-san, me acerque a ellos y empezó una pelea en la que luche junto a ,Mukuro-sama, saliendo victoriosos ambos._

_El tiempo paso rápido, al final de todo eso de la batalla de los representantes termino y los bebes como Reborn-san volverán a sus cuerpos normales._

_Y ahora me encuentro en mi habitación en la mansión Vongola sede japonesa, estoy sentada cerca de la ventana, contemplando el cielo nocturno que es adornado por estrellas, la luna y pocas nubes, es curioso…a mis veintitrés años sigo sumida en un mundo lleno de fantasías, esperando como si el entrara por la ventana como lo hacia habitualmente los últimos meses, venia me acariciaba, me abrazaba, me besaba con tal delicadeza…no se en que momento empezó todo eso, pero es algo que a ambos nos gusta, y a pesar de que sé que duerme en otra habitación con alguien mas, esta lejos de mi pero sé que me ama, mas no se si tanto como yo a él, en ocasiones Haru, Kyoko y Hana me dicen que si no me duele solo ser su diversión, pero si ellas tan solo entendieran…yo no puedo cansarme de él aun así sea solo por diversión, algo mas me dice que no solo lo hace por pasar el rato…pero sea lo que sea no me importa, si es por estar con él…lo dejo e ignoro todo._

_Cerca de la ventana empezó a aparecer un poco de niebla dando rastro de que alguien estaba dentro de mi habitación, sabía perfectamente quien era, y si era el, era real no era una ilusión como las anteriores veces cuando lo conocí._

_Y ahí estaba el parado en un lado de la ventana soltando su típica risa que lo caracteriza "kufufufu~", se escucho en mi habitación, la poca niebla que quedaba era despojada dejando ver su persona, su piel, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello…sus ojos bicolor que me hipnotizan…_

_Él se acercó a mi dedicándome una sonrisa tan pacifica, se inclino para quedar a mi altura, debido a que me encontraba sentada en un sillón de mi habitación, me miro con sus ojos de una manera tan profunda que no pude evitar tensarme y sonrojarme, más aun cuando tomo con suma delicadeza mi mentón para besarme, me besaba con tal delicadeza y pasión, no me contuve y solo accedí a continuar el beso posando mis manos en su rostro también, el profundizo más y más el beso acercando mas mi cuerpo al suyo, acariciándome de una manera que…solo es caracterizada por el…y solo cuando era necesario ambos tomábamos pequeñas bocanadas de aire.  
Y de nuevo mande todo al diablo, dejándome llevar por el, terminando ambos enredados en la cama dejándonos llevar por la pasión.  
_

_Al final de cuentas no sé que sea lo que nos haya echo conocernos, a pesar de la mala suerte que he tenido por todo lo que he pasado, no me importa al final siempre esta conmigo cuando mas lo necesito, muestra su cariño hacia mi a su manera, pero es una manera tan única que solo muestra cuando estamos lejos de todos._

**Fin.  
**

* * *

**en fin, ¿que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado :D, yo me divertí escribiéndolo lol, aparte trate de hacer a los personajes con su misma personalidad, espero que les haya gustado D:**

sin mas que decir, me despido!

Ciao-Ciao!~


End file.
